


Going to be Okay

by xiaomuecho



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunt和Brandt 在任务中被俘虏。每个人都知道折磨拷打hunt不会给他们带来任何信息。也许在hunt的“专属小婊子”will身上找点乐子会让他的嘴松动？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going to be Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500068) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



Ethan吐出一口血，怒目而视。整场拷打中他始终保持着安静，没有丝毫动作。目前为止他们一直尝试着鞭笞，电击甚至水牢，但是他在整个过程中一直保持着绝对的安静。他知道benji，jane和will会来救他，他很确定他们清楚他知道这个事实。他们一直行色匆匆，甚至都没有做完全程的水牢，这让他更容易挺过来而不是吐露情报。

“你以为你棋高一着。”男人踢了踢他的胫骨，他什么都没说。“你可真是趾高气昂。IMF的红人。”男人踱步，Ethan懒洋洋的用眼神跟着他的身影。“带他进来。”

 

他？男人耀武扬威的看着Ethan。“你以为你在这儿孤身一人？我们可是抓住了你们两个人。”Ethan僵住了。是谁？jane？benji？brand？他不需要猜太长时间。Brandt被推进房间，头顶的刀口潺潺流血，浑身湿透（看来他也遭受了水牢），双手被绑到身后，不过其他还好。

 

被强迫跪在地上前Brandt简短的瞥了他一眼。“可能没你这个黄金男孩儿那么好，我猜，但他也能派上用场。”Ethan眯起双眼。他们不知道Brandt是首席参谋。Brandt瞪了Ethan一眼，告诉他闭嘴。如果不是这样的话他早就说话了。“为什么他这样的人会在你的队伍里，Ethan？”男人抓住Brandt的下巴斜着打量。“他挺多余的，不是吗？他会做的你都会做，而且比他更出色。”Brandt瞪着他，Ethan微微缩了缩。Brandt最恨被拿来和Ethan比较，尤其讨厌被告知他比Ethan差多了，即使他们专攻不同。Brandt还是什么都没说只是瞪着他。“不过他真是个漂亮的小东西，不是吗？”

 

Ethan暗暗皱了皱眉。“漂亮的小东西”可不是他形容Brandt的列表上最靠前的短语。当然了，Brandt很活跃，可是他可一点都不像这短语所蕴含的意思。很明显Brandt也不喜欢这个形容，因为他更厉害的瞪着男人了。“我相信你已经意识到了你的队伍正在努力渗透入这个要塞好救你们两个出去。你的技术特工干的真不错，事实上。我可真是印象深刻。”

 

Ethan和Brandt交换了个眼神。Benji。“可是，我们让他受阻于一个小进程，我们很确定接下来的三个小时他不会有什么成果。这可给我们不少时间来榨取情报。”

Ethan没准备好接下来的事情——他被头上顶着的枪狠狠敲了一记晕头转向，他们抓住他把他绑在远处的墙边，手臂高举过头双腿牢牢固定在地面上。当他恢复清醒后他瞪着他们。Brandt看起来有点担心但是没有被移动过——枪仍然指着他的头，Ethan知道Brandt不会移动除非他们中的一个人有生命威胁。而其他男人——Ethan查了一共有五个——看起来没准备杀了他们中的任何一个人。

 

Ethan实际上并不知道他们想要什么。他们想要新武器计划的信息，而这不是Ethan知道的事情。但他肯定Brandt知道，同时希望他们继续认为Brandt只是个常规特工。

 

“他是你的小婊子，不是吗，Ethan？”Ethan瞪着他，Brandt的眼睛睁大了。所以他们以为——Ethan不得不全力以赴不马上笑出来。他们大错特错了，Brandt看起来被严重冒犯了。“我有办法让你说话。”点了点头，Brandt被击倒。一只脚重重的踩在他的脖子上，Brandt呆在原处，意识到这只脚会轻而易举的踩断他的脖子。

 

直到一把刀弹了出来割开Brandt湿透了的衣服，Ethan和Brandt才意识到发生了什么，Ethan的眼睛瞪大了。“停。”他斯斯说到。“这么做你什么都不会得到。”

 

男人看起来开心得像是过生日一样。“哦？”他露齿而笑。“但你已经开始说话了。”

 

Ethan忽视了那男人，直接看向Brandt，他的喉咙完全在那只脚下，衣服也被割开。“你会发现，Ethan，我的有些男孩儿没时间发泄。得一直工作，你看见了。”男人弯下腰抓紧Brandt的脸颊。“啊，他在发抖。”

 

Ethan不需要被告知。Brandt没有看他的眼睛，但他看见了他另外半边身体在轻微的颤抖。操。他想要尖叫。操。四个男人——不包括那个很明显是领头的男人——像看着食物一样看着Brandt赤裸的身体，饥渴的视奸古铜色自然地皮肤，准备吞噬。“停下。”他拼命试着说，“我什么都不知道。”

 

“那我就是美国总统了。”男人叫道。“好了男孩儿们，好好享用他吧。Hunt先生看够了就什么都说了。”

 

Ethan看见Brandt尝试抗争，但四个壮男让他实在无能为力。他的腿被抓住分开，脖子被夹紧，没有准备和润滑。Ethan转过头，紧紧闭着眼睛，但是Brandt噎住一般的呼吸告诉他他必须知道。“没用的，Ethan。”男人轻柔的说，抓住Ethan的脸颊强迫他的头转过来。“你得看着。看着他，要不我就一枪爆了他的头。”

 

Ethan磨了磨牙睁开眼睛。男人已经上过他，触摸着Brandt每一寸皮肤。就像他想象的，有人在他身后，在他分开的两腿后，毫无怜悯的重重的推进他的身体。Brandt的眼睛紧紧闭着，另一个男人，抓住他的下巴挤压着他的脸颊把阴茎推进他不情愿的双唇中迫使嘴巴张开。

 

眼泪。有泪水。他们从Brandt紧闭的眼睑中滑出，即使Brandt没有发出任何痛苦的声音，有眼泪从他的脸颊滑下落在地板上。然后是鲜血，滴落在他膝盖间的地上。Ethan没有看见流血处，但毫无疑问清楚它们从哪儿而来。

 

他们在笑。大笑着发出呼噜的声音激动的喘息着，而Brandt在哭泣和流血。Ethan喉咙中发出低低的咆哮声，激烈的挣扎着，但身旁的男人只是笑着。“不喜欢分享，对吧，Ethan？”男人慢吞吞地说。当其中一个男人让Brandt摆脱后面的折磨，用力的插入带给他新一轮的颤抖，Brandt从被迫吸着的那个男人身上使劲别开头作呕欲吐。Ethan更用力的扯着他的镣铐。

 

更多的笑声响起来，Ethan看着他们循环，参谋被残忍地伤害了四次，然后被扔在地上。Brandt虚弱的转头背对着Ethan，但Ethan还是能看见粗糙的手指抓在两颊和下巴上带来的淤青。而他身体的其他部分，因为手指的抓痕和牙齿还有使劲的吮吸带来的淤青，以及红色鲜血和白色的精液从两腿间缓缓滴落在地板上，告诉了Ethan发生的事情。

 

“想说了？不许撒谎，Ethan。我会知道的。”

 

“我什么都不知道。”Ethan嘶嘶说道。“真的什么都不知道。我并没有特意去调查这个项目。我一点细节都不清楚。”

 

男人戏剧的叹了口气。“好吧，他还是不说。进行第二阶段吧。”

 

第二阶段？Ethan看见Brandt的身体僵住了，男人们急切的围住Brandt。Brandt再一次被插入时发生了一声啜泣，当他被抬起来翻过来，另一个男人在他身下，他看起来非常疑惑。他被压下来，当Ethan看见第二个男人强迫进入Brandt已经被撕裂并再次开始流血的入口他叫喊出声。Brandt像被冻住一般，再次把头转离Ethan的方向。


End file.
